Dreaming of You
by AngelWingRinoa777
Summary: Just a oneshot that's been stuck in my head since today hope you like it. KakaSaku


Dreaming of You 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -.-

* * *

Some notes k? I just couldn't get this out of my head. I heard the song twice today and it's just been bugging me.

_italics-Song lyrics_

normal-talking

'...'-thinking

**bold-exaggerating/sarcastic**.

* * *

Sakura looked up in the sky. The night was covered in brightly shining stars. She smiled. She just would love to have Kakashi beside her. 

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
_

A shooting star passed Sakura's eyes. She quickly shut her eyes tight and wished. What she wished, only she knows.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight __Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

She sighed as she curled her soft, pastel strand of hair behind her ear. She got up from her window. She got into her bed and pulled the covers. 'I just hope he saw it too.' Sakura laid her head down, she closed her eyes and drifted to another one of her innocent fantasies.

_Wonder if you ever see me And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes Would you see what's inside Would you even care?_

(At the same time)

Kakashi, he too stayed up. The way Sakura looked at him this morning. He couldn't get it her out of his head. He just wondered that if she was truly happy to be just with him. Kakashi ran his hand through his messy hair. 'Just what would happen if Sakura knew what happened through my mind?'

_I just wanna hold you close But so far all I have a dreams of you So I wait for the day And the courage to say how much I love you Yes I do!_

Then a bright shooting star passed Kakashi's eyes. He smiled as he made a wish. He kept it to himself, and only himself.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Kakashi sighed. 'Nothing could be worse than not seeing Sakura for a whole five years? Yes. Not being able to see her charming smile, her soft strawberry-scented hair.' Kakashi took his hands and covered his face. 'I screwed up. I need to tell her as soon as possible.' Even though Kakashi was 34 and she was 20. Everything was such a screw up for him. First his friends now Sakura. If he didn't take the chance. But he made up his mind. 'I'm going to take the chance. No, wait. I am taking the chance. Right now...No problem not now. Tomorrow morning! Yeah, that would be the time to tell her.'

_Corazón I can't stop dreaming of you No puedo dejar de pensar en ti I can't stop dreaming Cómo te necesito I can't stop dreaming of you Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

Sakura twisted and turned in her bed. Sakura mumbled some words. "Kakashi-sensei.." The next morning Sakura woke up. She smiled. Then she frowned. 'Ugh, I have that stupid five year mission. I'm sure going to miss Kakashi-sensei...' Sakura shook her head and took a shower, got ready and locked her door. She was on her way to the Tsunade-sama's office. She entered.

"Hello Tsunade-sensei?"

"Ah Sakura. Guess what?"

"What?" Sakura thought of the mission being cancelled.

"Your mission is cancelled."

Sakura let out a squeal. She was so happy.

"Well, off you go." Tsunade grinned. 'They'll be thanking me later.'

Sakura turned around and walked back to her house.

A black figure jumped in front of her.

"Eee!" Sakura shrieked.

"Yo." The lazy voice as ever.

"**Kakashi-sensei**, you know better not to scare me." Sakura slapped his arm.

"**Sakura-chan**, You know better to slap me." Kakashi ruffled Sakura's light, soft hair.

Sakura grabbed Kakashi's wrist and glared at him. "Mark my words, you do that once again and you'll find yourself in a position you wish you never got in." Sakura said her death words.

"Ah, and what position is that? Oh is it the **sixty-nine**?" Kakashi winked at her.

Sakura blushed ten shades of red. "HATAKE! How could you think that?"

"**Sakura-chan**, you forget my world revolves around Icha Icha Paradise as you said." Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"Ugh! Forget it Kakashi!" Sakura turned and started to walk to her house.

"No! Sakura wait." Kakashi grabbed her wrist. She turned around and Kakashi pulled her toward to her. Sakura's arms were against Kakashi's well figured chest. She blushed slightly as she felt muscles of his upper body. Kakashi looked down at her. "Sakura...there's a confessesion I have to make."

"Yes?" Sakura looked up at him. Letting him know that he had all of her attention.

"I...I.." Kakashi sighed.

"Actually, I have a confessesion to make too." Sakura smiled. 'If it helps you Kakashi.'

"Ok. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we say our little confessesions on the count of three?" Kakashi smirked.

"Sure."

"One..." Kakashi started it off.

"Two..." Sakura followed.

"Three!" Sakura and Kakashi in unison shouted at each other and both took a breath's moment.

"I love you!" Kakashi and Sakura said it at the same time.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!_

Sakura shly turned her head away. Kakashi smiled at her. He embraced her with loving care.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

Sakura looked up at him and stared at his onyx eye. She let her finger makes it way to Kakashi's thin line of his black, drastic mask.

"Is it alright?" Sakura's voice was a whisper.

"Go ahead. It's alright." Kakashi smiled.

Sakura slowly pulled down the mask and took a moment to adore his gorgeous features.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

"You're one of the hottest men in Konoha not to mention desireable." Sakura laughed.

"You're one of the sexiest woman in Konoha not to mention desireable too." Kakashi chuckled.

"Really?"

"Really."

Kakashi bent his head down and let his lips linger on her soft lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

_Dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room I'll be dreaming of you tonight Endlessly And I'll be holding you tight Dreaming...with you...tonight!_

That same night, Kakashi stared up at the sky. Although this time he wasn't alone. He had his only love in life in his arms.

Sakura's head was beneath Kakashi's. She tilted her head letting Kakashi's head fall to her shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Shut up **Kakashi-kun**." Sakura giggled at his new pet name.

"Yes, **Sakura-sensei**." Kakashi started leaving kisses on her neck as he wrapped her tightly.

"I love you." Sakura leaned her head against Kakashi's.

"I love you too."

They both got their wish granted.

The End

* * *

A/N: Gah! w00t, I finally got that out of my head. Ah, I love this song. Well you can review if you liked it. I just may make a sequel with another of Selena's songs. Hope you liked it. Please review to make meh happy. And think of this as a updating present. I'm literally trying to update MI but I can't seem to get chappie four right. Yeah, I'm planning something in that chappie. Beware! Viewer Discretion Advise when it comes to the fourth chappie. I think I'll take it slow...grr, I'm always changing the beginning oh well. Don't worry, I'll update. xP 

Songs I was listening to: My 'all' which has random artists like Evanescence, Lacuna Coil, No Doubt, Gwen Stefani, Pulse Ultra yeah that type of music xP

Love always,

Angel Wing Rinoa 777 aka Ash

P.S. I think I'm going to change my name to Kakashi's Angel xP If I do, just don't freak out. You'll know it's me...I hope.


End file.
